<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exit by taibhrigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376031">Exit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh'>taibhrigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Riddick Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako has a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>15 minute ficlet:</strong> You pick a word, picture, some type of prompt, grab a pencil/pen and paper (or tablet/keyboard), start a timer and write. If you are lucky you have something. The only changes from what was written in the 15 minutes to posting are typos, grammar, and writing shorthands.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Exit</p><p>Not beta'ed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaako listened for a moment, but then realized he just didn't care. The last few months had been enlightening and shitty all at the same time. The Threshold was everything and nothing. It was the beginning and the end; the changes in between. And he had a mission he wasn't stopping until it was done.</p><p>He had followed the path of bodies that led in the same direction he was going. He added one or two here and there but most were staying out of his range. As if the remaining Necromongers sensed the danger he presented was much worse than any who had walked this hall before him.</p><p>The last hallway he turned down had no bodies save for a woman with an ax in her back. It looked like she had been trying to escape from Krone's tender mercies. Death, for her, was probably the best.</p><p>Vaako could hear Riddick and Krone, but he didn't care. They were nothing. Riddick could have the fleet. Krone should have made sure they were both dead, so his life was forfeit either way.</p><p>He stepped into the room. One of the ship's pleasure consorts, blood dripping from her face where Krone had obviously been tending to his desires, was huddled in a corner. Vaako recognized her as one of his former wife's attendants. Guess, social climbing had failed her. And in more ways than one as Krone wasn't known for keeping his sex partners alive for long. He guessed today was going to be her lucky day.</p><p>Vaako lifted his pulse gun and fired. Taking Riddick by surprise was, well, surprising. But he guessed Riddick might have had a couple of sucky days as well. Riddick's body slammed into the wall and slid down. The Furyan was stunned but mostly awake.</p><p>In a smooth motion the gun went from stun to kill and Krone's body, missing a good portion of the head and left shoulder, crumpled to the ground.</p><p>He turned to look at Riddick for the first time spoke. "This," he used his gun to indicate the room, the fleet, all of it, "is yours. Have fun with it."</p><p>"He said you were dead."</p><p>Vaako paused and turned to look at Riddick. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. If I was, it didn't take." Vaako wasn't really sure what had happened but he knew that he was free.</p><p>He continued towards the door and paused again.</p><p>"By the way, the true coordinates for Furya are..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>